1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and system for optimizing service recovery of user equipments (UEs) during manual closed subscriber group (CSG) selection in wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a long term evolution (LTE) network, a home base station, which may be referred to as a femto base station or a pico base station, is considered to be a promising solution for many issues, such as coverage, capacity, and cost, in a mobile communication network. The home base station delivers an improved user experience in homes, office buildings, or schools, at a very low cost, using the customer's broadband access (e.g., a digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable television backhaul). The home base station usually provides a small cellular coverage that only permits access by and provides service to the restricted group of users, which can be referred as to a CSG. Such cells providing the small cellular coverage are referred to as femto-cells, home node B (HNB) cells, home e-node B (HeNB) cells or, most commonly, CSG cells.
The CSG cell may be accessible only for a limited set of User Equipments (UEs) (i.e. closed subscriber group). In order to prevent a UE from attempting to register on a CSG cell on which they do not have access, the UE maintains an allowed CSG list. The allowed CSG list is a list of CSG identifiers (IDs) to which the UE has been granted access. A CSG ID is broadcast by the corresponding CSG cell and used by the UE to facilitate access for authorized members of the CSG.
The CSG identifies operator subscribers who are permitted to access one or more cells of a public land mobile network (PLMN) that have restricted access. In an automatic mode of CSG cell selection, an access stratum (AS) utilizes a list in the UE (i.e., a combination of an operator CSG list and an allowed CSG list) to re-select/handover to a CSG cell. In a manual mode of CSG cell selection, the available CSGs are scanned and displayed to a user based on a configuration by a home PLMN (HPLMN) on a universal integrated circuit card (UICC). Upon manually selecting the CSG cell, the UE's behavior is differentiated based on whether the selected CSG cell belongs to a registered PLMN or not.